


How to win a Clásico

by Jang_Hanae



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Clasico, First Date, First Kiss, Kind of open marriage, M/M, Match, cressiweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jang_Hanae/pseuds/Jang_Hanae
Summary: There was one reason why Clásicos were among the most viewed football matches in Europe. A really simple one. Quality. Although many spectators may have added « on-pitch fights » to the list, Cristiano decided not to acknowledge them. To him, it was the time to really compare progresses, to decide who was the papi here.Believe it or not, he had prepared for his date with Lionel Messi the same way he prepared for Clásicos.





	How to win a Clásico

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed because of two reasons. First, because I'm always stressed when posting something online. Second, because it's the first time ever I write something "long" in english. 
> 
> A huge thanks to my Wifey, aka Sky (here on [tumblr](http://liliumbreath.tumblr.com) ) for having beta-read me, even though Cressi is her "never in my tomb"-TP. 
> 
> Written for the CressiWeek2k17 (What an amazing idea, really :D)
> 
> Lenatically
> 
> PS : It was written right after Neymar's transfer. Some things may have changed by now.

There was one reason why Clásicos were among the most viewed football matches in Europe. A really simple one. Quality. Although many spectators may have added « on-pitch fights » to the list, Cristiano decided not to acknowledge them. To him, it was the time to really compare progresses, to decide who was the papi here. A very mature way to see who has the biggest. The winner became the new master, and could look down on the adverse players until the next match.

Well, believe it or not, he had prepared for his date with Lionel Messi the same way he prepared for Clásicos. Even though he had no tape to look at to understand Messi’s style of play, he made an almost-perfect preparation.

First, training. Maybe one of the most complicated and exhausting of his career. But damn if Marcelo, Kaká and James hadn’t been great coaches. He could still feel James’ hands on his cheeks, trying to teach him the « perfect smile ». As if his own smile wasn’t already perfect. « You see Cris, this is the problem with you. Always thinking that you are the greatest. But remember that Lionel has as many magazine covers calling him a god as you do. » has said Kaká, while working on his « I am the best » manners. Now that he was thinking about it, he truly hoped that having Mercelo mocking him for hours would pay. « Really Cris ? You gonna call him beautiful ? No come baaack! I HAVE to tell Sergio. ». No need to say that it has became even worse when the capitán had learned about it.  
  
But it had made the medical preparation even better. Clothes ? Check. Parfume ? Check. He had slept a full height hours night, and was at the top of his form. Ready for the greatest duel of his life.  
  


Kick-Off - 0 : 0  
  


Cristiano had booked a table for 20:30 in the best restaurant of Madrid, adding that he wanted a camera-free place. No way the match of his life would be interrupted by some stupid fan. He wanted it to be perfect.  
To his pleasure, so far, nothing had fucked up his plan. The table picked by the maître d’hotel was near the window, far away from the entrance of the room. He would be able to detect immediately when Lionel enters, wait a few seconds, then stand up to greet his date.

Referring to Lionel as his date still provoked a huge burst of excitement and pride. Pride to finally have the balls to ask him out, and excitement because of the tiny « yes » and the shy smile Lionel had offered him. 

Five minutes later, the Barcelona player finally appeared. Cristiano immediately stood up. Too soon. He waited ten awkward seconds before Lionel reached him. The Argentinian greeted him with a coy smile. He intended to shake his hand but Cristiano moved faster and leaned toward him, giving himself the right to lingered his lips on Messi’s cheeks. His beard itched a bit.  
He took back his previous position, pleased to see a slight pink spreading over the player face. It was going to be great.  
  
  
« I’m pleased you could come. But please, have a seat. »  
  
  
He pointed the chair in front of him, waiting for Lionel to take place before doing the same. He allowed himself to appreciate Messi’s form. For once, he wasn’t wearing one of his strange glossy suits, but a black 3-piece suit, that was stretching over his torso. Cristiano crossed his ankles under his seat.  
  
  
« How was you day ? »

« Awful. I had a sponsor photoshoot. The photograph kept me hours before deciding that the place was just not good enough, and we ended at the other end of the city. »

« But you got to see the city, right ? »

« Barely. »

« Beautiful isn’t it ? »  
  
  
A amused smile blossomed on Lionel’s lips, and he met Cristiano’s eyes for the first time.  
  
  
« If you want me to admit that Madrid’s better than Barcelona, you can whistle for it, Cristiano. »  
  
  
Now, it was a real Clásico.  
  
  
30:45 - 1 : 0

 

Cristiano’s first victory was to make Lionel laugh. If he was at the Barnabeu, he surely could have heard the cheering of the fans, their screams shaking the stadium. But since he was not, the only thing he could do was grin while his date caught his breath.

It was a beautiful goal, truly. He had kept a smile on Lionel’s face since the beginning, telling him about Junior, his twins and the soon-to-be-born baby, that he would love just as much. Then he had asked about Thiago and Mateo, about whom the small Argentinian had spoken for half an hour. They had been already expecting the main dish, and Messi hadn’t finished talking.  
  
  
« And Mateo was just so cute doing that. »

« How old are they now ? I know that Thiago’s about one year younger than Junior, but Mateo ? »

« Mateo’s two. Almost three. »

« Not wanting a third one ? »  
  
  
Lionel had shrugged his shoulders, playing with his glass of wine.  
  
  
« We haven’t… talked about it. »

« Well, if Antonella’s not tempted I’m on. Can’t imagine what our son would be like. »  
  
  
Lionel had clearly not been expecting this, because he shot a surprised look to Cristiano, before being caught by a uncontrolled laugh which made his whole body shake. He closed his eyes and brought his hand in front of his mouth. The Portuguese watched him with affection, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.  
  
  
42:02 - 1 : 1

 

« I can’t wait to face PSG again, truly. »

« Of course, you’re going to win it. »  
  
  
Lionel frowned. Oops, bad sign.  
  
  
« Why are you so sure about it ? »

« Well, even with Neymar, they just don’t have the level. »

« We lost 4-0 last year. »

« Yeah, and then you did the Remontada. »

« We had nothing to loose. »

« I’m just saying that you’re going to do it again. You can’t possibly believe that Neymar signed to Paris because he wanted to be a part of a great club. The Ligue 1 is nothing compared to La Liga. »  
  
  
It was a risked move. He was stuck in the middle of tackling Neymar, and take the ball back. But time had frozen, and he was waiting for Lionel’s answer. The smaller player stayed silent for a few seconds, clearly upset, before answering. Bitterness was heavy in his voice.

 

« I just want Neymar to be happy. And you should check the Ligue 1’s mercato. It’s truly not bad. »  
  
  
It was a huge, stupid mistake. Seriously, was he supposed to be a world-class player or not ? Because his shitty missed tackle was screaming otherwise. The referee was shoving his irritating yellow card in his face. And now Messi had to take a penalty.  
He watched Lionel leaned on the backrest of his chair, judging him.  
  
  
« Anyway, you should take care. Asensio seems to score way more than you do, lately. Maybe Zidane is already thinking about replacing you. »  
  
  
And penalty brilliantly taken by Lionel Messi. What a fool Ronaldo, what a fool.  
  
  
Half-time - 1 : 1  
  
  
Ronaldo finally caught his breath when Lionel left him, three minutes later.  
  
  
« Excuse-me, I’ve got to go to the toilet. »

« Yeah, sure. »

 

As soon as the Argentinian was out of sight, Ronaldo let a small groan escape him. He massaged the bridge of his nose.

Clásicos were so intense that he always forgot the feeling of tiredness at half-time. He brought his glass to his lips and took a big gulp of water. He was so concentrated on the match that he hadn’t taken the time to drink. On the contrary, Lionel was already on his third glass of wine.

The break was always too short, and his date was already making his way back.

Come on Ronaldo, you can win this.  
  
  
46:34 - 2 : 1  
  
  
Cristiano waited for the waitress to leave, and for Lionel to take a first bite of his dish. He cleared his throat.  
  
  
« Lionel, I’ve acted like an asshole, I’m sorry about what I said on Neymar. It’s good he found a team that fits him. »  
  
  
The smaller one took his time to swallow what he had in his mouth, and took a sip of wine. Cristiano waited. It was Lionel leading the game now, no need to rush things and commit another mistake. He just needed to play according to Leo’s moves.  
  
  
« Really ? »

« Yeah. And you’re right. The French mercato wasn’t… that bad either. Germain for… Marseille ? That’s it ? »  
  
  
He had an extremely vague idea of what happened in France, except for Monaco and Paris, on which he had to keep his eyes on because of the Champion’s League.  
  
  
« And I saw Neymar’s snapchat and instagram stories. He looks like he’s already enjoying himself in Paris. »  
  
  
He was close to a new goal, even if it wouldn’t be a brilliant one. More like a mistake of a defender.  
  
  
« And he has Dani there. Great too. »  
  
  
Finally, the smile on Lionel’s lips. Those rosy lips, almost completely hidden under his read beard. His smile didn’t disappear when he took a new bite. Cristiano wanted to scream of pleasure. He had taken back the advantage.

 

58:26 - 2 : 1

 

That was not clearly not supposed to happen. When training for this rendez-vous, Cristiano had believed it would be a duel. A duel. Him and Leo. And he had definitely intended to win it. He wasn’t ready for a substitution to happen in his date’s team. Hell, it was almost like cheating at this point. But there was no referee to yell after.

And Neymar was watching him with a way-too-proud smile, which didn’t pleased Cristiano at all.  
  
  
« Ney! I had no idea you were here. »

« Surprise! »  
  
  
Cristiano watched with horror Lionel stand up to take the Brazilian into his arms, squeezing him against his body, Neymar’s arms coming easily around his waist. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, before Cristiano decided to act. He jumped on his feet, his chair almost falling because of the sudden move. He cleared his throat with insistence.

Leo seemed to realize that his date with Cristiano wasn’t supposed to become such a love triangle, because he tried to break away from his ex-team-mate’s body. Cristiano made a face when Neymar resisted a bit, before letting go. His smug smile was back.  
  
  
« Cristiano. »

« Neymar. We weren’t expecting you. »

« Yeah, I just had a dinner with friends. But then I saw Leo. I just couldn’t not come, Could I ? »  
  
  
Cristiano’s voice was icy.  
  
  
« Indeed. »  
  
  
Neymar laughed way too loudly, putting his hand on Lionel’s torso.  
Lionel, who had caught Cristiano’s murderous glance, didn’t seemed to know what to do at all. The taller one just wished for him to dismiss the Brazilian, so that they could continue their match. But the younger seemed to like the pitch way too much, because he pulled a chair to him and sat down, inviting Leo to sit back too. It must be a nightmare.  
  
  
« You’ve already ordered your desserts ? »  
  
  
Lionel nodded while Cristiano kept glaring, gathering all the control he could have on himself. He wasn’t going to smash Neymar’s head on the table, nope.  
  
  
« Excuse-me! Yes! I’ll have a crème brulée! »  
  
  
He was so noisy. What was wrong with that kid ? How could he just destroy everything Cristiano had set up during this date ? Now Lionel wasn’t smiling to him anymore, his face leaned onto his palm, listening to him explaining how Portugal used to be when he was just a kid. Even the blush that had taken place on his cheeks because of the subtle compliments Cristiano had wisely dropped during the dinner wasn’t there anymore.  
  
  
« You don’t call it crema catalana anymore ? »

« Well Adrien and I had a serious discussion about it. It seems the real name is Crème Brûlée. »  
  
  
Neymar took an exaggerate French accent, trying to formulate the ‘r’ correctly, but, to Cristiano, it was a real failure. However Lionel didn’t seem to care as much as him. He really needed to get this kid away of his table.  
  
  
85:01 - 2 : 2  
  
  
Although totally uninvited, Neymar seemed to have find a perfect place for him to stay. He had ended his dessert, and hadn’t stopped speaking about totally random things. Cristiano had made an effort to find interesting subjects of conversation, but his rival didn’t give a damn. He started with Dani, then new shoes, then the traffic in Paris.

Cristiano would have paid to get him out. Even better, he would have paid to see Leo telling him to fuck off. But it was but a dream.  
  
  
« But guys you didn’t tell me why you’re here. »

« Cristiano invited me to dinner. »

« Oh really ? Cool man. I didn’t know you bought dinner to the player who’s gonna kick your ass this season. »

« Neymar! »

« In fact I asked Leo out. It is a date. It was great to see you Neymar, but I would like to enjoy Leo’s company a bit more. Alone. »  
  
  
There he was, Real Madrid’s great leader. Neymar was wide-eyed, going from him to Leo, clearly not wanting to let that happen. But he could not expect Cristiano to be this blatant about this date. Leo was bright red next to him, and the Portuguese Capitão was pleased with himself.

His third goal would be one of his best. He had just taken the ball from mid-field and was running to the goal, dribbling all the Blaugranas he faced. So close to the end, there was no way Neymar could score a second goal and get to take Leo home.

But the little bastard started smiling widely.  
  
  
« Damn Leo! You should have told me! I would have worked with you on ‘How to kiss a guy’! Remember last time we made out ? »  
  
  
There were goals of pure genius. This was one of these. And Ronaldo had nothing to add about it.  
  
  
90:00 - 3 : 2  
  
  
There was nothing more to do, was it ? Neymar had won. He would be the one taking Leo home. And what then, hug him ? Kiss him ? Touch him ? Cristiano felt sick.  
  
  
« Let me pay for you Leo and I’ll bring you- »  
  
  
That was clearly out of boundaries.

Cristiano suddenly stoop up, gathering all his courage. Neymar eyed him defiantly, shifting even closer to Leo. But at least, his date, if he could still call him that, was looking at him.  
  
  
« Cristiano ? »

« I’d like to take you home, Lionel. »  
  
  
The tiny Argentinian seemed surprised for a short second, before a slight blush covered his cheeks.  
  
  
« I’d like to take you home because I asked you out, and, damn, it took me a lot of courage to do that. I admire you a lot. And I’d like to me more than a friend to you. As Neymar suggested, kissing would be a great start, but I can’t do that if you leave with him. So, can I take you home ? »   
  
  
Leo’s mouth fell open before he realized it. He started blushing again, straightened his back and unconsciously started playing with his tissue in front of him. A small smile spread on his lips. Next to him, Neymar seemed about to explode, anger freezing his facial features. He was bitting his inferior lips, throwing a murderous glare to Cristiano, who decided to ignore him, relished in pleasure.

Lionel finally raised his face, charmed.  
  
  
« I’d like you to. »  
  
  
What a goal. What a wonderful header, at the 90th. But he had learned from the best. Sergio would be so fucking proud of him.  
  
  
Full-time - 3 : 2  
  
  
Neymar had tried to have prolongations. But thee minutes was just enough time for him to throw compliments to Leo’s face without style. Lionel had swept them aside with a friendly smile, petting Neymar’s arm, not realizing that it would make Cristiano’s victory even greater. They had finally left the Brazilian, Cristiano glaring back one last time to savor his victory. Not very mature, but who could blame him ? It was certainly not Lionel, clinging to his arm, his wonderful mouth parted in a delighted laugh.

Cristiano had opened him the car door, bringing him back safely to the parking of his luxurious hotel.

 

Let’s just say that, when Lionel had leaned on him to kiss him tentatively, it had felt much better than being named ‘Man of the Match’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! For the record, I did have that conversation over crême brûlée/crema catalana with a waiter in Barcelona, about two months ago :')
> 
> Don't hesitate to let even a small review, it'll help me improve my english writting!  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Lenatically


End file.
